As Long as I Have You
by transylvanianpinklady
Summary: It is the beginning of 3 young Transylvanian's stay on earth, A Prince on a mission who had brought his two servants. Dive into their early earth years and discover the causes of Frank treating his servants so harshly and the siblings hatred against him grow. WARNING for some Riffgenta smut and graphic stuff. And LANGUAGE. All characters belong to Richard O'Brien
1. Prologue

~One quick note, this story is in absolute no correct timeline with the movie and is just a made up story with the characters but does explain how they got their personalities. And it's long before the year the movie takes place at the beginning of their stay on Earth. -M.~

Prologue:

It was the first year the three Transylvanians had come to earth. The first year of new lives for all of them. It was 19-year-old Frank-N-Furter's final test, a mission that would decide him worthy or not to take over Transsexual as King. He took his servants, 18 and 20 year old Magenta and Riff Raff, to Earth with him. The pair were sibling lovers, both quiet and respectful of their friend since childhood. Even though they were his servants, Frank had always referred to them as his friends and always treated them as equals... That is until, the young prince was so close to complete power he could taste it. And this mission, would give him his first taste of complete freedom as an adult. Now being the master of his own place, it seemed he had been brainwashed by his new found power and lust. Treating his servants like trash by now. What had happened to Riff Raff and Magenta's gracious Royal friend that now slipped into a world of sex, drugs, rock and roll, and ultimately power?


	2. New Calendar Day

"Magenta!" Frank called from his laboratory, standing next to Riff Raff who was working on the creation that Frank of course would take credit for.

Magenta came in wiping her hands on her apron since she had just came from washing dishes. She looked at her bother working and then the the master with his checklist of stuff for the creation.

As soon as Magenta walked in Riff turned to her and Frank.

"Now I know as my servants it is Transylvanian tradition to give you both the day off after New Calendar Day..." Frank began, "...and I almost didn't due to all the work we're behind on, but mother said that I must follow tradition unless it's a punishment to you both... Although you've been working far under my standards I've decided to be generous and give you your day off..." Frank said looking proud

"Thank you master, we are indeed very grateful.." Riff said

"Yes... Very much..." Magenta added

"Very well then... Finish this work Riff Raff and have your sister clean it up..." Frank said throwing his dirty gloves at Magenta to deal with, "and I expect to find you both up bright and early to get ready for my party tomorrow... As you know mother's coming to visit, and if there should be any mishaps you won't see the end of it. Good night now. " Frank said exiting the room.

As soon as Frank shut the door behind him, Magenta turned to her brother. Riff put an arm around her and gave her a quick kiss.

"I'm sure nothing shall go wrong..." Riff comforted seeing Magenta a bit nervous. They hated Transsexual's queen just as much as Frank. The whole monarchy of Transsexual was corrupt but they could not say a word about it since they were only bottom class servants.

Riff turned back to the work as Magenta began to clean the messes Frank made everywhere.

When he finished the work he grabbed a broom and helped Magenta finish the cleaning so she'd be done faster.

After that had been done, he took her hand and bought her outside the lab and to their bedroom. Well really, they had separate rooms but always preferred sleeping in Riff's room together as it had a larger bed and was more spacious. She eventually even moved all her stuff into Riff's room without Frank knowing. But this is just how they wanted it to be. To live like a normal couple. Although that could never be a reality until they got away from Frank.

They walked through the rooms and went up the lift. Then went into their bedroom.

As they finally changed and laid in bed, exhausted from their long day, he found himself with the need to nibble the tender skin on her neck. At first she gasped loudly, with a pleasurous sensation taking over her, as he then kissed her lips to silence her.

"We mustn't let him hear..." He reminded. Frank didn't care if the were siblings, that kind of relationship was allowed on Transsexual, but Frank didn't want them accidentally reproducing, and also in his opinion his servants belonged to him and shouldn't be given the right to pleasure each other as they were HIS servants. But obviously that was a rule Riff Raff and Magenta had broken countless times, that's why the need for complete protection was critical or they would be in dire trouble with Frank.

Magenta sighed, knowing he was right. "But let's say servants day, when Frank goes out in search of the human..." She said wrapping her arms around his neck, "we stay in this room ALL day..." She grinned naughtily, "and you do what ever you want to me..." She said with her sensual smile running her fingers through what was left of his blonde hair.

"It sounds wonderful." He whispered in her ear as it sent chills down her spine.

"Just... Another... Day...my darling..." She managed to say between breaths trying to control herself. "We have a long day tomarrow, we should sleep..." She said looking in his eyes.

"Your right..." He said getting off of her and laying beside her. "I love you my dear sister..." He said stealing another kiss.

"I love you as well..." She smiled kissing him again then turned on her side. He placed his arms around her as they drifted to sleep.


	3. The Master

The next morning Riff opened his eyes to his arms around his precious Magenta, and the sun not even peaking through the window yet as it was so early. The sky outside was still pitch black with no light. He kissed Magenta's face sweetly as her eyes opened slowly with a smile.

"Is it servants' day yet my dear brother?" She said turning over to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No, not yet darling..." He said stroking her face.

She shut her eyes and slightly moaned at his sweet touching and the dread to get up out of bed.

"Don't worry yourself my love, just today and we'll have all of tomorrow for each other, for our own 'celebrations'..." He smirked

The remark made a lustful smile grow on Magenta's face.

"I can't wait..." She laughed

He placed a kiss on her lips, that quickly became passionate.

"Let us get up before we get carried away..." He said pulling away.

She moaned again in distress of wanting to just stay the way they were, but she knew their job and how they needed to get up to finish it.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him on top of her one more time in a hug. They both started laughing at the way he fell on top of her. He kissed her lips quickly and got up. She followed as they proceeded to get dressed in their uniforms. They left their bedroom and started by cleaning the main room from top to bottom, and by the time they finished almost 2 hours later, it was time to make Frank's breakfast.

They did so and brought it to his bedroom. They knocked on the door and entered the room with Frank's approval.

"Good morning, master." They both greeted flatly

"You're late..." Frank said

"It is only 7 Frank..." Riff spoke

"I told you master for now on! I told you since we left Transsexual I am only Master or Prince to you!" Frank scolded

Riff glanced over at Magenta who was setting up a small table nervously then looked back.

"Of course, my apologies, master." Riff said

"Good!" Frank said as Riff helped Magenta set up. "As you know today is a very important day, and I need the entire castle in perfect shape for my mother and friends... So no lab work today Riff Raff, you shall be assisting Magenta with the house work today in preparation for my party. And I expect nothing less than a grand one... Or else." Frank finished, "go now." He said as they obeyed. They walked to the main room and started setting up decorations. After half an hour Magenta stopped to go and collect Frank's breakfast dishes. She went up the lift to his bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Frank said as his domestic walked in.

"How was the breakfast master?" She asked politely picking up the tray

"Not very good today but thank you for the effort as I know you are stressed about the party..." He said as Magenta shut her eyes. This man is such a fucking jerk... She thought.

As she was about to leave the room Frank stood up,

"You know Magenta, your a very beautiful young lady..." Frank grinned

"Thank you..." She said opening the door about to walk out. But he grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"No dear, don't leave yet..." He said seductfully shutting the door and taking the tray from her. He set it down as she nervously set her hand on the door knob if he would make any advances. He set down the tray on the table.

"Oh loosen up!" He said rubbing up and down her sides. Which only made her tense up more.

Oh please make him stop! Her mind shouted

"Oh stupid girl!" He laughed evilly, "what do you even see in that brother of yours anyway? What does he have to offer you that I can't? I'm a prince, I can give you everything you want and more my dear!" He said beginning to kiss her neck. Unlike Riff's kissing that flooded her with love and powerful urges, Frank's scared her to death.

"Stop, please!" She begged but he would only hold her waist more roughly. At first she was in such shock he would do this it paralyzed her. The fact that he wasn't stopping at her request and their was nothing between them. He didn't love anyone. He used them. And Magenta herself couldn't even imagine having any feelings for him at all except for hatred.

He started to unbutton the top of her dress quickly, and at the 6th her whole bra was now showing. Now with her shirt completely open, she smacked him off of her as he stumbled back. His eyes shot out a look of complete furiousness, that sent an alert of panic through Magenta's mind. She tried opening the door but realized it was locked, and the locks on Frank's door were so technical it was no use. She was trapped.

Why is he doing this?! Her mind screamed, although she knew that nothing could stop what was about to happen.

He took a whip from under his bed as she backed up completely to the door, frightened almost beyond comprehension. By the look on Frank's face, she was unsure if he wanted to do her or even kill her.

"You don't deny your master!" He shouted with the first crack of the whip that struck her arm. She grabbed her arm that was stinging in pain, feeling heavy tears being held back in her eyes.

He struck her countless times with the whip as the burning pain on her entire body and the fear combined numbed her. She could only feel the intense sting of blood dripping and the tears that ran down her face.

"Riff!" She unconsciously cried out in a loud scream.

"Oh yes, wonderful idea, call the man to save you..." Frank evilly grinned as he knew Magenta would absolutely despise being put down for that.

She didn't even listen to him, she made as much noise on the door as she could as she kept screaming for her brother.

"Shut up!" Frank demanded as he smacked the whip to her face. Thankfully it didn't hit her eye, but it left a large bloody cut right below her eye. Making her burry her face in her hands in response of the pain. She laid back on the floor sobbing completely giving up to him. There was nothing else she could do.

Frank smiled and threw the whip on the ground behind him.

"Oh no Magenta, you haven't got your full punishment yet, you haven't even pleasured me yet..." He grinned

He roughly took hold of her wrist and pulled her off the ground, violently pushing her on his bed. He grabbed a handcuff from his drawer and hand cuffed her to the head board. He pounced on top of her, paralyzing her under his weight.

"Stop! Please!" She yelled as he kept unbuttoning her dress.

"Oh your innocence is so cute, Magenta this is more of a gift to you than anything, do you know how many Transylvanians would give their right arm to have me?!" He smiled devilishly, as he unbuttoned her entire dress.

5 minutes later, back in the main room, Riff began to worry about how long it was taking for her to collect the dishes. He checked in the kitchen and there was no sign of her. He suddenly had a chilling thought and rushed into the lift. He got to the second level as he rushed to Frank's room, and was horrified at what he heard.

"Why aren't you having any?!" Frank shouted

"I don't feel that way about you! I beg you, please stop!" Magenta cried out

Riff suddenly heard a whip cracking followed by his sisters bloody cries.

"You're going to give me what I want!" Frank yelled as the bed springs could be heard accompanied with Magenta's screams of fighting back.

In a panicked response Riff began pounding on the door after discovering it was locked. He felt extreme anger build up quickly inside of him. He could kill Frank for this.

"Riff! Help me! Please!" Magenta shouted

"Magenta! I'm-"

"Oh shut up Riff you can't protect your sister from everything!" Frank shouted.

"I'll do anything, just don't touch my sister!" Riff said in a panic. Suddenly the door opened, letting Riff came in, he was about to beat the life out of Frank when he realized he was on top of Magenta in a certain position, with a knife by her neck. He couldn't bare seeing the tears and distress on his sister's face. He would do anything to get her safe.

"Why are you doing this?!" Riff demanded with a look of pure hatred in his eyes.

"Why?! Because I'm your master! And I punish you when you disobey me! Your dear sister here wouldn't pleasure me so she must take the punishments until she does as she was ordered! Don't you know that's all girl servants are useful for?! Frank yelled

"Just please, let her go!" Riff Raff begged

"Not until we've come to a new agreement..." Frank grinned, "Riff Raff would you like to take over for your sister?!" Frank grinned evilly as he knew it would only kill Magenta more to see her brother hurt.

"Will you release her?" Riff asked dreading of what he must submit to in order to save his sister.

"I promise." Frank grinned. He put the knife on his bedside table and grabbed another hand cuff and handcuffed Riff to the headboard. He uncuffed Magenta grabbing her wrist roughly and throwing her out of the room and slammed the door. She fell on the ground covering her crying eyes. What had she done to her brother?! She felt like this was all of her fault. She felt as if she was just a stupid young servant girl with no purpose to her. Maybe Frank was right and that's all she was good for.

She covered her ears at the sounds of the whip cracking as she laid in the hallway only in her undergarments and crying her eyes out. She didn't want to hear it. She couldn't bare it.

5 minutes later, the door opened to Riff being thrown out of the room as well, falling violently to the ground.

"You have 8 hours left of party preparations!" Frank shouted and slammed the door.

Magenta couldn't even stand, forcing her to crawl over to her brother also in extreme pain. He was holding his pants in one hand as Magenta herself had lost her dress in the room.

"Riff!" Magenta cried quietly taking him in her arms. He was on his knees and faced down, "I'm so sorry!"

Frank smiled hearing this from inside his room. She had learned her lesson. Hurting Riff killed her more than anything else. And now Frank knew both of their only weaknesses. Each other.

Magenta repeated her apologies over and over to her beloved brother.

"I love you Magenta," he finally said, "I'm sorry..." He said painfully. The only way he could have protected her was to be unfaithful to her, and it killed him.


	4. The Pain Party

They struggled to help each other up as Magenta couldn't even walk correctly because of the things Frank had done to her, and Riff because of all the intense pain he was in.

They somehow made it to their room, and fell on the bed. Suddenly new tears came to Magenta's eyes. She had hurt her brother, and had been unfaithful to him all in the matter of one time. It shot pain into her chest as it dawned on her.

"Magenta," Riff began, "do not worry about me..." He said

"How can I not worry about you?! Riff Raff I adore you, you are my brother, soul mate, my world, I can't bare to see you like this!" She cried pulling his face to hers

"Magenta I'm so sorry for betraying you... I only wanted to protect you..." He spoke

"You could never betray me dear brother, my heart only aches at the thought of doing this to you, I am so terribly sorry..." She said looking in his blue eyes. He could see her eyes tremble with the pain she was trying to express to him, making him embrace her.

"Just rest here and I will go and finish the preparations for the bastard's party..." Riff said

"Riff your insane..." She cried as she kissed him gently, struggling to stand up to get another uniform from her closet. He sat up to put his pants back on a Magenta buttoned up her dress. He painfully stood up, even making a slight noise in response to the stabbing pain of his whip wounds (among other places in extreme discomfort), they had no time to tend to at the moment.

He walked around the bed to where she was standing and looked into her eyes. Moments like this was when they felt extreme emotions of being siblings come to surface, but still their powerful sense of romantic love colliding. They felt their connection so powerfully. They brought up their hands letting their fingertips meet, then there palms, wrists, forearms, and finally elbows touching. And it did for-fill them. It made them feel an incredible connection, it made them feel loved.

Somehow, they managed to get through the next painful 8 hours.

Soon enough Frank came to see their work. He was wearing a robe an wore curlers and his mud mask.

"Very well..." He looked at their work and sighed, "now go get cleaned up you both look dreadful! I wouldn't want my mother to see what revolting servants I have!" He said and left them.

They went to a bathroom and ran the bathtub. They just sat in it together. There was no naughty games happening in there today. Just drowning out the pain. Frank already made them feel disgusting as they wanted to wash themselves of him. As the minutes went by the blood from their wounds gave the water a red look. By the same, matching blood.

After the bath they left to their room in towels, then tending the wounds on each other's bodies. After the bandages had all been applied, they got dressed only to wear their same uniforms.

Riff watched his sister carefully apply makeup to her pale skin in the mirror. Trying to cover the wound on her face.

"You look beautiful..." He finally said breaking the silence as she applied her blood red lipstick.

"Thank you..." She smiled turning to him. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm terribly sorry we must live like this my love..." He said

"As long as I have you..." She smiled and kissed him.

At the party they stayed in their absolute best behavior. Serving food and drinks to Frank's guests but always staying close during the process. Of course they stayed out of the way as Frank made his grand entrance. And shortly after the Queen Furters extreme grand entrance. She was quite a beautiful woman in her late 40s with long dark locks of hair and a gorgeous sparkling blue gown with fishnets for sleeves. Paired with extreme makeup like her son's, with a tiara on her head.

"Mummy!" Frank greeted at the sight of his all powerful mother who had come to earth so see him on his mission for New Calender day.

"Oh my boy how I've missed you!" She said embracing him, "how have you been?" She asked

"Very well mother!" He replied, "how have you been my most gorgeous mother?" Frank asked

"Quite grand my son, missing you dearly! How is the mission?"

"Coming along well!" Frank lied, "you remember my loyal servants Riff Raff and Magenta..." Frank said as the pair bowed.

"Oh yes the sibling servants." The Queen said

"It's an honor my queen." Riff said flatly as Magenta kept her mouth shut.

"But now that we age into adults these two have seemed to find something more than just being siblings exists between them..." Frank teased

"Is that so?" The Queen laughed _as long as they don't reproduce..._ She thought. And it wasn't even because of the sibling thing, Transylvanians had different genetics and so a child would be unharmed by that fact. But because of Frank. She loved her son to death, but feared the idea of a child living near the lifestyle he lead.

The party went on successfully. Gifts were given and passed around as Riff Raff and Magenta stood at the side of the room watching the paper being thrown around the room and all the drinks and food being spilled they'd half to clean up later.

Soon the party ended as the guests departed all saying "Joy to New Calendar Day". Oh, New Calendar Day was like the New Year celebrated on Transsexual. Where they'd also have parties and give gifts. And the next day was Servants Day when they'd be given the day off to celebrate with their own families.

Frank shut the door after saying farewell to his final guest.

"I shall be leaving you both alone tomorrow in search of a human to play with... So Happy Servants day, you've earned your day off. And clean up this mess." Frank said exiting the room as the siblings smiled at each other, they had 24 hours, of only each other. No Frank, no work, no chores, just indulging in each other.

After two brutal hours of cleaning the disastrous mess, they headed back to their room for the night.

As soon as the door locked shut Riff couldn't keep his hands off her. What happened that day didn't even matter at the moment, they knew they'd always be safe with each other and everything they did was out of authentic love.


	5. A Day Together

~(WARNING Intense Riffgenta Smut here, ;) read if your into that kinda awesome stuff but skip the chapter if you want. -M.)~

He pulled her close kissing her perfect red lips out of pure need for her devotion. It sent a heavenly sensation throughout their bodies as the heaven turned to heat. She pulled him on the bed and started unbuttoning her dress as he quickly slid off his jacket and shirt.

"Sweet brother... Please rid me of Frank!" Magenta begged

He assisted her as she stripped herself of her dress and did the same unbuttoning his pants. They slid down his legs as he kicked them off. He fumbled with the clasps of her bra desperately trying to unhook them but couldn't seem to figure out.

She laughed at how it teased him.

"Do not do this to me darling..." He whispered as she felt his hot breath on her neck feeling tingles through her spine and eventually gave up, unclasping it for him. She threw her bra to the ground and pulled him close as she took his palms and placed them over her breasts letting him caress them, making her gasp in pleasure. The sensation only became more chilling to her as he moans grew louder and louder with each grasp. His lips met her neck, sucking and kissing roughly as it sent her mind into insanity. He slid his tongue lower, as his lips massaged her breasts tenderly and as she moaned at the feeling of the intense licking and sucking he applied on her nipples. They could feel the intoxication of each other run through their veins and the heat intensify to where it became too powerful to contain. Her moans slowly turned into screams of thrills at the heavenly feelings each time. She suddenly felt him harden against her leg making her smile lustfully.

He slid his hand down her smooth body, touching the cotton black material between her legs, making a small moan escape her lips begging him for more. He slipped his finger under the waist band of her panties and slowly pulled it down her legs. She kicked them off the rest of the way as his lips kissed down her stomach slowly, too slowly, making her beg to get inside of her. He finally made it down, as his mouth ventured her wet flesh making her scream out in ecstasy.

"Oh more, more!" She begged between harsh breaths as he took his fingers to the same area. Making her moan loudly at the quick jolt that felt like electricity. He came up to her mouth kissing her madly. She flipped him over on his back so now she was on top and in control, she kissed down his chest making him moan at her lips touching him in every way. She pulled off his underwear and gave him a seducing smile before giving him a taste of his own pleasure. She could've sworn she'd never heard him shudder and moan so loud in his life from her mouth being on him, making her feel good knowing she was doing a good job... literally...

Their hearts were both pounding rapidly in their chests, just wanting all of each other.

"Oh Magenta, please!" Riff begged as he flipped her over. But she kept her legs shut together as she took a hand and slid it down his torso to his hardened member. "please!" He begged but she laughed at it.

Unable to contain it any longer he lifted up her legs in desperation and submerged two fingers into her other entrance, making her gasp out by the sensation of him feeling her that way, and opened her legs allowing him entrance. She smiled knowing her teasing would only last so long with his clever ways.

He held her legs open in case she were to mess with his mind more, but managed to get himself inside of her, beginning to thrust as hard as he could sending her screaming in complete forfillment. He gasped loudly followed by a rising lust taking over his body. They both grasped onto each other through their cries of absolute pleasure hitting their climaxes. They moaned and screamed and attacked each other with their lips until it all ended with him shooting out his liquid inside of her. He fell beside her as they both tried to regain normal breathing.

"We forgot to use one..." She said through heavy panting in realization.

They both laughed it off as they were too tired to care.

"I love you, too much..." He said

She replied by kissing his lips. And it said it all.

The next morning she awoke in her brothers arms, with him tenderly stroking her face.

At the sight of her green eyes he kissed her lips, making her smile.

"How are you, my love?" She asked him

"Better, much better since last night..." He smiled

"Good." She smiled kissing him again, "Would you like to feel even better?" She said with a naughty smile on her face, ready to have him again if he'd take her.

"How could I decline?" He smiled "although first, I have something for you..." He said reaching his hand in his drawer. He pulled out a small box.

"Because you are everything to me my dear sister..." He said opening the box reviling a purple gem ring. Traditional for Transylvanian marriage proposals. Magenta gasped when she realized what he was asking.

"Riff Raff!" She said with tears in her eyes.

"For when we return to our beloved planet, shall we wed?" He smiled

"Oh my dear Brother, of course!" She smiled accepting the ring and attacking his lips.

They had the most wonderful day. Basically doing it all day on and off. Maybe a couple meals that day. But they hadn't had time together like this ever before in their lives. Just a whole day of each other.


	6. The Ring

The day after their wonderful, romantic day, that recovered them from any pain, they dreaded the sun peaking through the curtains telling them to get up. They got up and got ready for the day, as Magenta stopped to see her beautiful engagement ring on the bedside table. Should I wear it outside this room? She thought would it anger Frank and get Riff and I into trouble?

It seemed Riff Raff could tell exactly what she was thinking.

"Wear it, so he'll know were serious... He'd never interfere with an engaged couple." Riff said. (Or so they thought...)

She smiled at him and picked up the ring and put it on. She wanted everyone to know she was his and no one else's. She just hoped Frank of all people would get it through his doped up head.

They walked outside to get Frank's breakfast as he was outside the lift waiting for them.

"You're in no trouble," Frank said, "I just wanted to inform you both to make two plates of breakfast today, a found a new earthling playmate yesterday... And I want you to meet her."

"Yes master." Riff said taking Magenta's hand.

"Wait!" Frank said catching a glimpse of something on Magenta's hand. He grabbed her arm roughly to see the purple gem, knowing the tradition and what it was given for.

"Oh how lovely..." He said sarcastically. "You know I won't have this! You are my servants, and you are only committed to me!" He said slapping Magenta's face. "Give it to me." Frank demanded. Riff stood In front of her.

"Master we do apologize we shall leave it kept away for now on..." Riff said

"I said give it to me..." Frank repeated

"No! I will not give it to you!" Magenta fought back

"What did you just say to me?" Frank asked in shock

"No! You sicken me! I love my brother, I belong to him, not you! Bastard!" She shouted at him even scaring Frank, pulling her brother away. Riff smiled as Magenta using her fire to scare Frank turned him on. Magenta was just done trying to be nice. Even if it caused her a whipping she would stand up for herself. Fuck silence. She thought. I'm going to wear my brothers ring and if someone disapproves they can shove it up their ass.

When they were finished making breakfast they brought it to the table where Frank was sitting with a girl with long brown hair in a ponytail. She was a bit younger than Magenta but held a more innocent face. (Although if she was with Frank it did mean she'd been around the block and wanted to try a more exotic guy...)

"Magenta, Riff Raff, this is my new friend Columbia, I met her at the strip club last night... she'll be staying here a while... Columbia, these are my servants, Riff Raff and Magenta, they're siblings and fuckers by night..." Frank gave them an naughty grin as he made fun of them.

"Wait so your incestuous?" Columbia asked shocked

"What's wrong with that?" Frank laughed

"Look I don't know where y'all are from but incest is pretty freaky here... but I mean if it makes you happy go for it..." She said

"Oh your so cute with your high pitched voice I could just eat you!" Frank said

"Didn't you already do that last night? She said flirtatiously.

"Why of course..." Frank naughtily stuck his tongue out at her making Columbia giggle. "Magenta you'll be sharing a room with our guest and I want you to spend the day helping her move in..." Frank ordered

"Yes Master..." Magenta said rolling her eyes

"And Riff Raff I expect you in the Lab precisely after breakfast..." Frank added

"Yes Master..." He answered as he left the room with Magenta. They ate in the kitchen alone together always when they got food.

"That thing of his is so fucking obnoxious..." Magenta said flatly, sitting at the small table with her brother.

"Indeed." He agreed, "I'm sure she'll leave shortly as soon as she discovers what kind of a man he is..." Riff said.

"Anyway I'll just bribe her to keep that stupid mouth of hers shut so she can have her own room and I'll remain with you..." She said

Riff grabbed her hand over the table with a smile, looking at the ring he gave her. The symbol of their love.


	7. Are You Alright?

The weeks passed as Columbia started getting more adapt to the castle. And always always following Magenta around when Frank wasn't there or was in the lab. All to Magenta's annoyance. Magenta was extra irritable lately since getting sick to her stomach in the early hours for the last few days. She figured something she ate or cleaned with that may have gotten her ill.

"So why don't you sleep in your room ever?!" The girl asked. She was like a machine. She would never just shut the fuck up as Magenta wished in her mind, with those exact words too.

"I don't sleep there." She flatly responded sweeping the floor in Columbia's room as she didn't keep her own room very clean.

"Oh, then where do you sleep?" Columbia asked

"Not in that room." Magenta answered rolling her eyes

"Then where?! And why do you not want Frankie to know?"

Magenta didn't answer. Just wanting to ignore the stupid girl and get back to work.

"Magenta, I asked you a question! Why don't-"

"Because!" Magenta snapped at her almost frightening her, "I sleep with my brother every night and the master doesn't know that! And you'd better not inform him!" Magenta demanded

"Oh... Okay..." Columbia squeaked

Magenta sighed angrily.

"Oh um... I'm sorry if I'm bugging you..." Columbia said sadly.

"No I'm sorry I'm just-" Magenta said collapsing on the bed in tears

"Oh no! I'm so sorry for annoying you! I didn't mean for this to happen!" Columbia said sympathetically.

"No... It's not your fault..." Magenta said in sobs

"Oh no, are you okay?" Columbia cried trying to comfort her, "what's wrong dear?" She pouted

"My brother always working in the lab... I never have time to spend with him..." Magenta cried

"Aww, well look, I know your engaged with him and all and I won't interfere, but I can be your friend, I know I can be annoying but I'm actually a really nice person I promise..." She smiled

"Thank you." Magenta smiled hugging her.

"So..." Columbia said trying to think of something funny to say to cheer her new friend up, "what's it like to fuck your brother?!" She said as they both began laughing crazily.

"It's nothing different then fucking the person you love." Magenta laughed

"But it's not weird your brother and sister?!" Columbia said with a kinky facial expression

"No why would it be?" Magenta asked

"I don't know much about you Transylvania people, but here on earth fucking your brother is... Kinda fucked up!" Columbia laughed

"Really?!" Magenta laughed back

"Yeah! Gee you aliens are pretty loose with your morals!" Columbia said

"No, not really, only to a fair amount." Magenta said

"You guys allow everything though! Gee sounds like a great place to live! Everyone can love anyone!" Columbia smiled

"Yes it is much better than Earth and some of you earthlings with closed minds..." Magenta said

"No really, in more ways than that you guys are so loose! I'm worried now..." Columbia joked

Suddenly something silenced Magenta.

"Oh no, did I say something wrong?" Columbia worried seeing tears drop down Magenta's face.

"I don't know why you want to stay in a place like this..." Magenta said wiping her tears. Another mood swing?

"Because I love my Frankie and he loves me!" Columbia squealed and went back to containing her cheerfulness.

"No Columbia, he's lying..." Magenta said

"What do you mean?" Columbia asked sadly

"Be honest with yourself, do you really think he wants you for anything except sex?" Magenta asked

"Well I thought he wanted my love..." Columbia said as if Magenta just ripped her heart out.

"I hate to break it to you... " Magenta said seriously

"Oh no!" Columbia cried out in tears "Not another one!" She squeaked as the monitor came on

"Magenta come to the lab the instant and clean this mess you're brother made!" Frank said angrily.

"Yes master." Magenta said as the monitor shut off "yes bastard!" She mocked

"I heard that." Frank's face said flashing on the screen as the girls began laughing uncontrollably again.

"Well well Riff Raff looks like your sister is enjoying that girl's company..." Frank grinned. What a perfect punishment to Riff Raff. To set Magenta up with a woman. That way Riff will have nothing to compete with.

Magenta came with all smiles into the lab and ran to her brother when she seen him and began madly kissing him.

"What the bloody hell's going on?!" Frank demanded

"Well I saw my brother and my lover and he looks quite handsome today... Magenta giggled and she began going absolutely crazy swooning over him

"Riff Raff?!" Frank asked noticing Magenta acting terribly strange as she accidentally knocked a full beaker over as the glass smashed on the ground.

"I asked you to come in and clean a mess not make one! Get her out of here!" Frank demanded

"Yes Master." Riff said dragging his now crying sister to their bedroom he shut the door and sat her down on the bed.

"Magenta, what is the matter with you lately?! Your moods are everywhere... Are you ill?" He asked touching her forehead

Suddenly Columbia made on the doorway. "Hey maybe she's on her period! Don't say she's sick!" Columbia defended and walked away.

"You know what..." She said with wide eyes at her brother. Suddenly coming to seriousness. I don't think I've gotten one for two months..." She bit her bottom lip.

He was speechless in complete shock as he looked in her eyes that he realized were not joking.


	8. I Don't Care, I'm Not Afraid

"Magenta are you certain..." Riff asked

"I am, look at this calendar..." Magenta said with tears running down her face in panic. They would get in huge trouble for this.

"Magenta, what do you feel?..." Riff asked her.

Transylvanians had powers where their bodies could tell them if they were pregnant and even possibly the gender in the early stages.

She closed her eyes for a moment trying to read her body, but it was all too confusing.

"Riff, I don't know I've never been pregnant before!" She said in distress

"You've got to try and feel..." He said.

"I am trying, I am trying..." She said with her eyes shut.

"Well..." He said nervously

She suddenly opened her eyes that showed only pure panic. She buried her face in one hand and started to sob. Riff took her other hand.

"What is it?" Riff asked

"A girl..." She said through tears

Riff's eyes widened in complete shock.

"Magenta..." He said embracing her with her face engulfed in tears. And she knew it was Riff's. The day Frank did her he'd used a condom. And so had her and Riff Raff every time except the night they forgot. Now it was the one irresponsible night that came back to haunt them.

How would they manage a child?!

But then another mood came over her, she was going to have a baby. Her own baby. That was also Riff Raff's child. She couldn't wait to cradle her in her arms and hold her. Being a mother was the most exciting thing. She'd dreamed about it since her own childhood. Which put a smile on her face.

"Riff Raff, I'm going to have a baby, our child, you and me, doesn't it sound like the most wonderful thing?!" She smiled even forgetting her and her brother were only 18 and 20 themselves.

"Yes Magenta it does, if we lived on our planet alone, were married, and 5 years older..." Riff said. "I'm so sorry my dear... But how could we manage it? Magenta, I'm so sorry I must suggest this, but you know on Transsexual women get abortions all the time, there is nothing wrong with them..."

"I know there's nothing wrong with them... But... I want the child..." Magenta cried staring into his eyes. "I want to see my daughter open her eyes, please Riff Raff, I don't care I just don't want to get rid of her! I love her already!" Magenta cried

"I'm afraid that's not possible my dear..." He said sadly, "as much as I'd love to meet her too, I think the best thing for her is to not come into the world through this mess..." He said

"But I can't- I won't-..." Magenta cried

"Then we must find someone to adopt her..."

"No Riff... I don't care about Frank, that son of a bitch, I want my daughter!" Magenta said completely fired up. "I'll tell him myself!" "I-"

"Okay Magenta, okay you win!" Riff laughed

"Good!" She smiled

"But how will we do this?" He asked

"As long as I have you, right?" She asked as she pressed her lips to his.

She got up taking Riffs hand and ran into the lab to find Columbia now annoying the hell out of Frank. Magenta was absolutely done with living in fear of a man of all things. Yes he scared the life out of her and made her feel like crap but that's just what he did to everyone. She still hated his guts but decided to forgive him this one time. But one thing for sure was she wasn't going to take it any more.

"Master, I've just come to inform you I'm pregnant, and I don't give a fucking shit about what you think. I'm having my daughter and my brothers the father. NOT you. And also, I'm not into women, so what a fabulous idea you had to bring one in to seduce me, and also, fuck you." She smiled almost too proud of herself and left the room with Riff.

Frank looked wide eyed at his servant who'd just intimidated him AGAIN, and worried about how many drugs she was on at the same time. But Columbia smiled proudly for her friend and ran outside the lab to go and congratulate her.

"You are literally, one brother-fucking bitch!" Columbia smiled as Magenta gave one of her flirtatious "I know" smiles.

~I don't even know if this story is a drama or comedy or dark comedy it's just something really strange my mind made up From 1-8 am so hope you liked it Magenta's being super wimpy to being completely badass :) also review if you want a sequel! -M.~


End file.
